Call of the Wild
by ItsJaybird
Summary: She was a miracle birth, born something extraordinaire. But she was given away at birth. She doesn't know what she is but she lives a happy life. That is, until her parents die and her world shatters. Truths become lies and death becomes constant. Now, she doesn't know what to do. Danger lurks everywhere when she moves back to Beacon Hills and the love of her life does too.


**STORY INFO:**

**Title:** Call of the Wild

**Rating:** Rated M for Mature

**Disclaimer:** _I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATING TO TEEN WOLF ONLY THIS FANMADE FANFIC AND THE OCS INVOLVED_.

**Characters: **Zophia Elsbury (Main OC), Raiden Iris (OC), Chloe Abner (OC), Derek Hale, Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski, Allison Argent, Lydia Martin, Isaac Lahey, Jackson Whittemore, Kira Yukimura, Malia Tate, Sheriff Stilinski, Melissa McCall, Alan Deaton

**Ships (Not only romantic):** Zophia/Derek, Scott/Allison, Scott/Kira, Allison/Isaac, Zophia/Kira, Zophia/Scott, Chloe/Zophia/Raiden, Chloe/Raiden, Zophia/Melissa

_If you would kindly leave a review,, it would help me in continuing this story! Thank you and Enjoy_!

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

_Left Behind_

"It always is harder to be left behind than to be the one to go." -Brock Thoene

_She was laying in the bed when she heard the screams. She felt a yanking on her arm and when she opened her eyes, it was him. He dragged her from his bed and raced to the back door. A door the hunters didn't know about. He pushed her through the threshold and slammed the door behind him, leaving her shouting his name and banging on the door before she smelled the burning wood._

Zophia gasped and bolted upright in her bed. She had to place her hand over her chest to calm her racing heart. She turned and saw that the clock read exactly 4 am. She sighed and ran her hands down her face, rubbing out the dark circles. This was the 3rd time in a row that she's had the dream. It was like the universe was trying to constantly remind her of the worst day of her life. Of course, the universe didn't have to try, she would forever hold that memory at the front of her mind. The day she lost her best friend, her life, her teenage love.

She tossed the covers from over her legs and stood on unsteady feet. Zophia took a deep breath and steadied herself before walking down the stairs to make a cup of tea. She was starting to believe that this was going to be a routine, standing in the dark looking out of the window, trying to imagine he would come down the stairs to find her. When the coffee maker was done, she grabbed the tea packet, dipping it in the cup of hot water before taking small sips and stared out the window, watching the raindrops slide down the window. Thunder growled faintly outside and the apartment was quiet.

Nights like this became her favorite after he died, to reminisce. They used to run around and play in the mud all day long until she got sunburned. Zophia smiled at the memory. That was all she had left of him. Memories. She couldn't handle staying in the same place after that. She left Beacon Hills along with her parents when she was old enough. After the fire, they felt it was better for her health.

"Derek." She spoke softly into the silence. She never got over him, she didn't think she ever would. But, for now, she would take it one day at a time. Zophia sat at the table and opened her laptop. The light splayed over her face, lighting up some of the room as well. She stared at the screen for a moment, appreciating the wallpaper. Her and Derek as children. His mother had taken the photo. It was when they'd played all day together and at the end of the day when they just sat on the couch to watch movies, Zophia had fallen asleep on Derek and he had fallen asleep too. Derek's arm was around her, as though he was trying to protect her from the dangers of the world.

She breathed in and logged in to the laptop. For the past three nights that she would wake up she'd search for the article about the Hale house fire. She would go over the details one after the other. She got so lost in the words she didn't even notice her phone light up.

_*beep beep* _

She gasped, startled by the sudden noise, and looked over to see that it was hours later and the sun was already starting to shine through her apartment window. She picked up the phone and saw that it was Chloe, one of her best friends.

"Hey, Chlo. What's up?" she answered.

"Hey babe, I was just calling to make sure if we were still on for breakfast." Zophia could hear Chloe try and swat away Raiden, her other best friend, as she was trying to talk in to the phone at the same time.

She chuckled, "Yeah, we are still on-" A yawn interrupted her sentence.

"Awe, sweety, did you have that dream again?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah. It's okay Chlo, I'm fine. I'm sure it will pass sooner or later."

"Yeah I don't-" Chloe's voice got farther away and Zophia could hear her shout in the background.

"Zee! Hurry up, I'm hungry! Get your ass on the move or we are gonna eat without you!" Raiden laughed and then ended the call.

Zophia was stunned for a moment but with Raiden, she was used to it. She scoffed and then yawned again, stretching in her chair. She sipped the last of her cold tea and then got up to go and get ready for the day.

* * *

"Hey girls." Zophia sat in the chair outside the cafe they all would usually go to, _Sans Café_, and was passed a chocolate muffin and peppermint tea, just as she liked it. Raiden smiled at her and dug into her own food. Chloe was already eating her fruit salad and drinking her water.

"Thanks. I see you guys made it here before I did." She sipped at her tea and smiled.

"Of course we did, you always take an hour to get ready for anything." Raiden smirked, her mouth full of food.

Zophia scoffed, "Speak for yourself you makeup obsessed hooligan." They all started laughing and having a good time as they ate their breakfast. It wasn't long until Zophia got a call. She looked at the caller ID and her smile disappeared. The two other girls stopped their conversation, noticing the sudden change in the air. Zophia hesitantly put the phone up to her ear and said hello.

Raiden looked up at the sky. When had those dark clouds gotten there? Everything had seemed clear like all was well but then it was as though the universe knew everything was about to flip like a coin landing on tails.

Chloe tapped Raiden on the arm, motioning to their friend. She no longer was the happy woman they had sat with at the beginning of the day. Now, she had an empty look on her face, plain, emotionless. The phone fell from her hand, crashing to the ground and shattering into a few pieces.

"Zophia?" Chloe asked. They both grew worried now. Raiden said her name again and finally, the tears filled her eyes.

"I have to go back to Beacon Hills." was all she managed.

* * *

_**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS! I am truly grateful for your support and for those who have kept up with Zee from Into the Unknown to her change here. I hope you enjoy!**_


End file.
